My skin - A's death
by inkheartcat
Summary: Das hier ist meine erste Songfic,es geht um A's letzte Gedanken bei seinem Selbstmord. Song:My Skin von Natalie Merchant(Achtung, etwas depressiv) Weder der Song noch A gehören mir -


Song: My Skin von Natalie Merchant

My Skin.- A's death

Es war genug.  
A konnte nicht mehr, endgültig.  
Er hielt sie nicht mehr aus, die Einsamkeit  
Alle verließen ihn.  
Warum nur? War er zu schwach? War er nicht gut genug? Hatte er sie einfach nicht verdient?  
Warum? Warumwarumwarum?  
Warum konnte ihn niemand lieben?

**_Take a look at my body  
Look at my hands  
There's so much here  
That I don't understand _**

Nun stand er hier. Bei der Brücke. Noch immer konnte er es nicht verstehen.  
Warum sah ihm denn keiner an, wie er sich fühlte?  
Wie weh es alles tat?  
Wie ihr Ignoranz ihm Stück für Stück, Tag für Tag das Herz zerschmetterte?

Dabei wusste er es doch selbst.  
Er war fremd. Er galt nichts. Alles was er war, war ein Buchstabe.  
Nichst anderes.  
Er war ihnen allen fremd...Sogar Zendaya...

In seinen Träumen standen sie alle um ihn herum, blickten ihn an.  
Dort bekam er die Aufmerksamkeit, die er sich inzwischen so sehr ersehnte.  
Dieselbe Aufmerksamkeit, wie er sie früher gehasst hatte.

Damals hatten sie alle nie ihre Augen von ihm gelassen, hatten gewispert und getuschelt, alle hatten sie geredet. Über ihn. Aber nicht mit ihm.

Nur B, der hatte mit ihm geredet.  
Seine Aufmerksamkeit war ihm nicht zuwider gewesen.  
B sah nicht nur den Buchstaben in ihm.

Doch nun hatte ein Buchstabe ihm seines besten Freundes beraubt: L.

Dafür hasste er ihn.

Doch ebendiesen Buchstaben müsste er eigentlich verehren.  
ER war die Ziellinie. Das Endzeungis. Nur dieser eine Buchstabe.  
L.  
A würde irgendwann diesen Buchstaben annehmen.  
Irgendwann, wenn er so weit war, und L tot.  
Das war alles wofür er lebte.  
Wofür er leben sollte.

_Sei fleißig! Verbessere dich! Du bist nicht gut genug!_  
_Du kannst es!_  
_NEIN, du kannst es nicht!_  
_Du wirst niemals gut genug sein!_  
_Niemals. Arbeite hart._  
_Nicht genug._  
_Arbeite härter._  
_Tu dein Bestes, mach uns stolz._  
_Mach IHN stolz_.

Sie verfolgten ihn. In seinen Träumen, bei Tag, bei Nacht, in all seine Gedanken hatten sie sich festgesetzt.  
Sie flüsterten ihm zu.  
Niemals würde er sie loswerden.  
Er gehörte IHNEN.

**_Your face saving promises  
Whispered like prayers  
I don't need them _**

Irgendwann war es ihm klar geworden. Er konnte so nicht leben. Er musste diese Stimmen loswerden.

Alles was er dafür brauchte, waren Menschen. Freunde. Liebe.

Freunde könnten ihn ablenken, ihn auf andere Gedanken bringen.  
Damals war er noch alleine gewesen im Wammy's House. Der Einzige, der Erste.  
DAS EXPERIMENT.  
Aller Druck auf ihm. Alle Blicke auf ihm. Kameras. Alles.  
Alles war auf ihn gerichtet.  
Niemals war er allein.

Denoch war er einsam.

Und dann kam BB.  
Verückt. Gestört, Nicht gesellsschaftsfähig. Intelligent. hatte ein Geheimnis.  
Er war genauso wie A.  
Natürlich war A's Wahnsinn bei weitem nicht so … heftig ausgeprägt wie B's.  
Aber A war wie eine Laborratte. All seine Bewegungen wurden analysiert. Er konnte nicht „Unter natürlichen Bedingungen" aufwachsen. Sich nicht normal entwickeln, dies war natürlich auch nicht das Ziel gewesen.  
Aber scheinbar hatte seine Gefängniswärter sich gedacht, dass er einen Spielgefährten brauchen könnte.  
Sie waren zu einem Schluss gekommen; sicherlich nicht zu demselben wie A. Wenn sie wüssten, dass er hier weg wollte... was würden sie dann tun? Sie würden ihn mit Medikamenten vollpumpen. All seine „Freiheiten" einschränken.

Du kommst hier nicht raus.

**Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid. **  
Das dachte er damals zuerst.  
**Vielleicht lindert sich der Druck dann für mich?**  
Doch er wurde noch größer.  
_Er ist dein Rivale. Er darf dich nicht schlagen._  
_Du kannst seine Gedanken nicht lesen._  
_Du musst dich ihm nähern!_  
_Kenne deinen Feind !Er ist eine GEFAHR!_

Die Beiden freundeten sich an. Natürlich, sie waren die einzigen gleichaltrigen Personen in diesem riesigen Haus,dessen Leere und Freiraum sie einengte, ihnen das Gefühl gab, eingesperrt zu sein.

Wider Willen schloss A den wilden Jungen ins Herz.  
In seinem Kopf war niemand begeistert.  
_Du Verräter! Du DARFST keine Freundschaften schließen! NIEMALS!_  
_Woher nimmst du dir das Recht?_  
**Du wolltest uns doch loswerden. Denkst du,die Anderen werden jetzt Ruhe geben?! Lass ihn nicht an dich heran! Er schadet dir nur, das weißt du genau! Niemals wird er dir helfen!**  
**Hast du es etwa vergessen?**

**_I've been treated so wrong  
I've been treated so long  
As if I'm becoming untouchable _**

**Du liebtest L. Du liebtest Watari.**  
**Was haben sie getan?**  
**Sie behandelten dich wie einen Gegenstand. Wie eine Probe unter einem Mikroskop, neugierig was du tust, interessiert zu wissen aus was du bestehst,**  
**Aber denkst du,dass du als Person ihnen etwas bedeutest?**  
**Wenn du stirbst dann werden sie wahrscheinlich dein Gehirn sezieren.**

_Gefühle interessieren uns nicht._  
_Zweifel wollen wir nicht._  
_Alles,was wir brauchen, ist dein Verstand_

**Nein. Du bist unwichtig.**  
**Liebe ist Zerstörung.**  
**Du musst alles vergessen.**

_Lasse deine Menschlichkeit hinter dir._

**Versuche, nicht mehr zu fühlen.**

_Lass dir deine Entscheidungen nur von Logik beeinflussen._

**Du bist unzerstörbar**

_Dein Wissen ist unzerstörbar._

**Du warst ein kleines Kind. Es hat sie nicht gekümmert.**  
**Nur aufgrund deiner Intelligenz, nur aufgrund deiner Auffassungsgabe bedeutest du ihnen etwas.**  
**Du weißt dies und nicht einmal sie selbst würden es jemals leugnen.**

_Natürlich kümmern wir uns nicht darum, unabhängig von deinem Alter hast du dennoch und jederzeit eine Verantwortung uns allen gegenüber._  
_Deine Intelligenz hilft dir, öffnet dir alle Türen._  
_Im Gegenzug musst du uns helfen, musst zulasssen, dass wir dich benutzen._  
_Du bist klug genug um dies selbst zu erkennnen - nicht wahr?_  
_Dein Wissen ist und macht dich unzerstörbar._

_Du musst alles Andere aufgeben. Du musst nur für uns, für die Gesellschaft,für die Menschheit leben._

**Und wenn du uns nicht loswerden kannst, dann musst du uns eben verdrängen.  
Es ist besser so für dich.  
Denk nicht mehr an uns.**

Konzentriere dich ganz auf deine Pflichten.

**Schieb uns notfalls aus dem Weg.**  
**Nur so wirst du überleben können.**

Immer wieder und wieder hämmerten seine „Stimmen" ihm dies ein.  
Nun, sie würden es ja wohl wissen, oder?  
Sie waren sein Gehirn, sein Geist, seine Seele, seine Gefühle.  
Natürlich wüssten sie die besten Überlebenstaktiken für ihn.

Und dennoch, trotz aller Taktiken, Tricks und Schauspielerei, er wuste, dass das alles ihm nicht lange helfen würde.  
B hatte ihn inzwischen vollkommen vergessen, hatte ihn allein gelassen, für einen Buchstaben.  
Er kannte doch A's Namen, warum liebte er denn dann dennoch L mehr als ihn?  
Zu dieser Zeit hatte BB L noch nie gesehen und nur mit ihm gesprochen, trotzdem schien er L immer mehr zu verfallen.  
Während A nicht schlafen konnte, sich herumwälzte und dachte, er würde krank werden von B's Schwärmereien, hatte der nichts Besseres zu tun als das Kennenlernen von L als „Das beste Erlebnis aller Zeiten" zu bezeichnen.

**_Contempt loves the silence  
It thrives in the dark  
With fine winding tendrils  
That strangle the heart_**

L. Wer war L schon? L war doch nur ein kleines verwöhntes Balg. Sein Reichtum und seine Name waren Watari's Werk, der einen Narren an L gefressen hatte. Seine Intelligenz war möglicherweise ein Grund, ihn wert zu schätzen, aber besaßen nicht A und B genau diese auch?

Gab es einen Beweis, dass L klüger war als A oder B? Wieso sollte es denn so sein, wenn A doch sogar sein Nachfolger sein sollte...

A hatte ein Gespräch zwischen L, Watari und Roger belauscht. In diesem hatten die B als Kopie bezeichnet. Besonders hoch schätzten sie ihn also nicht.  
Und von diesem Jungen war B so begeistert?

Nachts, in ihrem Zimmer, lag A wach,und die Verachtung für L wuchs in seinem Herzen, gedieh dort prächtig. Umschloss es mit ihren Ranken und bohrte seine Dornen in sein Herz, Dornen des Misstrauens, der Abneigung.

**_They say that promises  
Sweeten the blow  
But I don't need them  
No, I don't need them_**

Und sein und Wataris Versprechen, ihn als L's Nachfolger zu benutzen. Was bedeutete ihm das?  
Was interessierte es ihn, wenn sie damit versuchten ihn von allzu herben Rückschlägen abzulenken?

Der schlimmste Rückschlag war wohl das Abflauen seiner Freundschaft mit B.

Und dafür hatten sie kein Verständnis, keinen Trost, keine Ablenkung.

Sie merkten es ja noch nicht mal.

Ihr Nachfolger schien ihnen nicht besonders viel wert zu sein.

A starb innerlich, vor Sehnsucht, vor Neid, vor Angst, Hass und Einsamkeit.

**_I'm a slow dying flower  
Frost killing hour_**

Während Schneeflocken um ihn herumwirbelten und er aufgrund der Kälte seine Gliedmaßen nicht mehr spüren konnte, dachte er darüber nach.  
Er starb. Er war so gut wie tot, er wollte tot sein.  
Warum also sollte er sein „Leiden" nicht einfach aufhalten? Er wusste nicht, wann er sterben würde, aber wenn es nach ihm ginge würde er die ihm noch verbleibende Zeit lieber abkürzen.

Kümmern würde es doch sowieso niemanden mehr.

Aber vielleicht würde sich das nach seinem Tod ändern?

All die wichtigen Menschen um ihn herum hatte ihre Pflichten vernachlässigt.  
L richtete immer weniger Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Fälle, B kümmerte sich kein Bisschen mehr um seinen Platz in der Rangfolge.

Obwohl sie diejenigen waren, die ihm am Nächsten waren, ließen sie ihn im Stich. Sie verloren ihre Sensibilität ihm gegenüber - war es nicht B's Pflicht als sein bester Freund, und L's Pflicht als seine Vaterfigur, ihm irgendwie ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen?

Auch wenn L ihm egal war. An sich zählte für ihn nur B. B war sein bester Freund.

Wenn er dann tot war, würde B sich dann wieder an ihn erinnern? Oder wurde sein Geist noch immer von L's Süße vernebelt?

**_The sweet turning sour  
And untouchable_**

Oh, wie sehr wünschte A sich,dass L anstatt ihm sterben würde, dass seine Leiche in dem Grab,das für ihn bestimmt war, verfaulen würde. Dass seine Leiche zu Staub und Erde werden würde, dass seine Süße von den Käfern zerfressen werden würde, dass sie von ihrer Bitterkeit aufgezehrt werden würde und dass B ihn nie wieder berühren könnte!

Es sollte L zerstören, ebenso, wie ihn sein eigener Neid zerstörte.

Außerdem hatte A nicht länger vor, seine Gefühle zu unterdücken. Er wollte frei sein, zu tun, was er wollte.

Er wollte sich endlich ausdrücken dürfen, seine Gefühle zeigen dürfen; er brauchte das.

**_Oh, I need_**  
Er brauchte...  
**_The darkness_**  
...die Dunkelheit, sanft und seiden, die ihn umgab, wenn er in seinem Bett lag, sich endlich Ruhe und Frieden gewährte, die er am Tag nicht haben konnte, wenn er lernte und Tests bestand und sich Wissen aneignete, noch viel, viel mehr Wissen...  
er brauchte...  
**_The sweetness_**  
…die Süße von Eiscreme, wenn er im Sommer seine Lieblingseisdiele besuchte, um zusammen mit seiner Familie ihre Lieblingseissorten zu verspeisen, die Süße einer Freundschaft, das schöne Gefühl der Glücksseligkeit, wenn er zusammen mit B in einer Eisdiele in der Nähe vom Wammy's House war und sich an die Zeiten mit seiner Familie erinnerte...  
er brauchte...  
**_The sadness_**  
...die Traurigkeit, als seine Famile gestorben war, und er sie einfach ausleben durfte in Form von Schreien und Tränen, und als keiner ihn ermahnt hatte, er solle vernünftig sein und seine Tränen trocknen und seine Gefühle unterdücken um besser üben zu können, in der Hoffnung, als L irgendwann in Zukunft die Welt vor solchem Unglück beschützen zu können...  
er brauchte...  
**_The weakness_**  
…schlussendlich brauchte er die „Schwäche" seiner Gefühle, seiner Zweifel, seiner tiefsten Ängste. Waren diese wirklich so schlimm? Wenn sie ihn nicht lähmten, sondern ihm halfen zu überleben? Oder ihm halfen mit anderen mitzufühlen? Wie konnten sie dann hinderlich sein?  
**_Oh, I need this _**  
Dies alles brauchte er. Er konnte es nicht begraben oder ignorieren.J etzt nicht mehr.

Und jetzt, als er nicht mehr versuchte, es zu verhindern, strömten all seine schönsten Erinnerungen auf ihn ein, all die schönen Momente in seinem Leben, die er inzwischen am Meisten vermisste, bei denen er die Tatsache, dass sie so nie mehr passieren konnte, am meisten betrauerte.

**_I need  
A lullaby  
A kiss goodnight  
Angel sweet  
Love of my life  
Oh, I need this _**

Wenn er nicht schlafen konnte, hatte seine Mutter ihm ein Schlaflied gesungen, mal erfunden, mal ein Bekanntes, hatte ihn mir ihrer wundervollen Stimme umgarnt, bis er all die Monster und Ungeheuer und Albträume und Sorgen vergessen hatte und einschlafen konnte.

Sie hatte, wenn er und seine kleine Schwester gestritten hatten, ihnen beiden einen Kuss gegeben und sie gebeten, sich zu beruhigen. Wenn sie diskutiert hatten, wen von ihnen beiden ihre Mutter mehr liebte, hatte diese sie beide auf ihren Schoß gezogen und abwechselnd geküsst und gekuschelt, bis keiner von ihnen noch an den Streit dachte.

Seine liebe Mutter mit der engelhaften Stimme und seine kleine Schwester mit dem engelhaftem Haar, durch das er so genau wusste, wer ihre Mutter war, und er selbst mit dunklen Haaren. Warum war er in dieser Famile? Er konnte doch beinahe nicht zu ihnen gehören, er war bei weitem nicht so wie sie.

Jeder der sie kannte, konnte es nicht glauben, wenn er dann die Hiobsbotschaft bekam.

So...hatte sie nie gewirkt...

Es war unerwartet. Unerwartet, tragisch und vollkommen unnötig, darüber waren sich alle einig.

**_I'm a slow dying flower  
Frost killing hour  
The sweet turning sour  
And untouchable _**

Aber Familenglück, wundervolle Kinder und ein guter Job war nun mal nicht alles.

Und selbst die engelhaftesten Menschen hatten Geheimnisse.

Doch wenn man diese loswerden wollte, die Last endlich mit anderen teilen wollte, dann erntete man nur Unglauben, schiefe Blicke, überraschte Ausrufe.  
„Nun erzähl doch nicht so einen Mist!"  
Als ob alle engelhaften Menschen rein wären.

Und niemand hört deine Angst.

Also beging sie dieses Verbrechen.  
Wer wollte seine Kinder schon in solch einer Welt aufwachsen lassen? In einer Welt, in der kleine Mädchen vergewaltigt werden, Tag für Tag, Nacht für Nacht.

**_Your face saving promises_**  
**_Whispered like prayers_**  
**_I don't need them_**  
**_No, I don't need them_**

Die Versprechen, die Lügen, die die Welt erzählt.  
_Alles wird gut, es gibt immer ein Happy End._  
_Bete,dann wird es dir besser gehen,_  
_Das ist alles Schicksal. Wir können ihm nicht entkommen._

Oh unseren Tod können wir frei wählen.

**_I need  
The darkness  
The sweetness  
The sadness  
The weakness  
I need this_**

Wenn er die Luft anhielt, bis er beinahe ohnmächtig wurde, dann hatte er dieses Gefühl, seiner Mutter und seiner Schwester näher zu sein.  
Nähe und Liebe und Wärme umfluteten ihn dann, Licht vertrieb die Dunkelheit (aber er hatte dennoch nie an den Himmel geglaubt)

Sein Atem wurde zu einem Hauch, schwach gegen den Zug des Todes,gegen die Anziehungskraft, die von den Armen seiner Mutter und Schwester ausging...

**_I need  
A lullaby  
A kiss goodnight  
The angel sweet  
Love of my life  
Oh, I need this _**

Seine Erinnerungen an ihre Schlaflieder waren in goldenes Licht getaucht.

Auch die Erinnerung an das allerletze Mal, da er das Schlaflied gehört hatte.

Sie hatte ein weißes Kleid angehabt. Sie hatte ihn und seine Schwester im Morgengrauen aufgeweckt. Die Sonne hatte sein Zimmer durchfutet.

Er konnte seine Mutter kaum sehen.  
Aber er konnte ihre beruhigende Stimme hören.  
Das Lied, das sie gesungen hatte.

_Come little children..._

Und dann hatte sie eine Rasierklinge genommen. Er hatte das ekelhafte Schlitzgeräusch gehört, als sie seiner Schwester die Kehle durchgeschnitten hatte.

„Ihr sollt mit mir kommen. Diese Welt verdient euch nicht"  
Er hatte geschrien.  
Hatte um Hilfe geschrien.  
Laut, lauter, schrill.

Die Nachbarin hatte sie gehört.  
Seine Mutter hatte es immer verflucht, dass ihre Nachbarin scheinbar immer auf ihrem Beobachtungsposten saß, das Handy bereit und die Finger auf den Tasten für den Notruf.

Es war sein Glück gewesen, dass er so laut schreien konnte.

Die Polizei war gekommen, hatte seine Mutter verhaftet.

Für seine kleine Schwester war die Hilfe zu spät gewesen.

Seine Mutter wurde zum Tode verurteilt.

Er wurde in ein Waisenhaus gesteckt.

Wollte nicht mehr leben. Wollte nicht auf die Beerdigung gehen. Wollte keine Menschen mehr sehen.  
Wollte blind sein.

Nachts, wenn er sich an das Gesicht seiner Mutter erinnerte (immer noch engelhaft - sie hatte Recht gehabt,niemals würde er etwas Schlechtes von ihr denken können) und an ihre Stimme...

B hatte ebenfalls Erinnerungen, Albträume.

B war sein Freund.  
A tat sein Bestes, ihn zu trösten,und sang für B alle Lieder, an die er sich noch erinnern konnte.

Und die Erinnerungen an seine Famile verblasste immer mehr, entschwand, verdrängt durch die Wärme seines Freundes,B.

Doch B wurde erfasst von L, so stark, wie A sich früher von seiner Mutter angezogen gefühlt hatte.

Er wurde hineingezogen in den Strudel, keine Chance zu entkommen, zu stark war der Sog, und A konnte nichts tun.

L's Macht zog B an.  
L's Dunkelheit (Die Dunkelheit, die auch A und B umgab, denn sie alle waren keine Engel mehr) war, wonach B sich sehnte.

Und wenn B wüsste, wie L ihn sah?

**_Well, is it dark enough? _**

Er war so erfasst von L's Strahlen, so geblendet... es ließ ihn erblinden, war genauso Gift für seine Sehsinn, wie es die Dunkelheit gewesen wäre.

**_Can you see me? _**

Alles ander war unsichtbar für B.

**_Do you want me? _**  
A kannte ihn. Er wusste, wie sehr B L begehrte.

**_Can you reach me? _**  
Doch er würde ihn niemals erreichen können.  
A war, trotz Allem, intelligenter als B.  
B würde L nicht als Nachfolger erreichen oder gar übertreffen können.

Nicht, wenn A existierte.

**_Or I'm leaving_**

Wenn A weiterhin hier bliebe, würde L B verlassen.  
Auf der Suche nach anderen Nachfolgern (denn A würde sich weigern.)  
Also musste A verschwinden.

Mit Tränen in den Augen stieg A auf das Brückengeländer.  
Er fragte sich, ob B protestieren würde, wenn er von A's Absichten wüsste.  
A würde ihm einen Todesblick zuwerfen.  
Das meinst du doch gar nicht ernst.  
Freuen würde es mich trotzdem...  
**_You better shut your mouth_**  
(Er ließ all seine Gedanken verstummen)  
**_Hold your breath_**  
(Er hielt den Atem an.  
Klar, er wollte sterben. Den Atem anzuhalten, würde nichts bringen.  
Aber dennoch...)  
**_Kiss me now you'll catch your death_**  
(Er stellte sich vor,wie seine Mutter zu ihm kam, ihm seinen letzten Gute-Nacht-Kuss auf die Stirn gab, nach ihrer Entscheidung, sie alle zu töten. Es hatte ihr Leben und das Leben seiner Schwester gekostet...)  
„Leb wohl" flüsterte er,und meinte damit B und L.  
Vielleicht könnte er mit dieser Entscheidung ihr Leben etwas schöner gestalten? Ihnen irgendwie helfen?  
**_Oh, I mean it _**

Er sprang, tauchte in die Kälte hinab, spürte, wie der Tod nach ihm griff.

**_Oh, I need this._**


End file.
